Hold That Thought
by ToxiNeena
Summary: "I so want to kiss you right now… Or maybe kill you for putting us through this!" "Hold that thought; you can decide later, when we're alone…" Spitfire.


_**Ugh! Finally, some Spitfire in the last YJ episode... Seriously, I've been waiting for some good Wally/Artemis face-time since the episode "Depths" aired back in like, what, October? So that's, like, seven months. Gr. My inner fangirl was so starved that when I saw this morning's episode, I actually shouted "YES!" to my ceiling when Wally showed up. He's my favorite character. My favorite characters NEVER get enough screen time.**_

_**Anyway, now that I'm done with my rant... As I said, my inner fangirl was so starved that this whole thing came to me with just two lines from Wally and Artemis. Yeah. I need help. But that's beside the point!**_

_**Rated T for suggestive situations and Wally's mouth. He can't control himself. I hope ya'll enjoy! And review! Let me know what you think... ;)**_

* * *

_**Hold That Thought**_

* * *

"_I _so_ want to kiss you right now… Or maybe kill you for putting us through this!"_

"_Hold that thought; you can decide later, when we're alone…"_

* * *

The minute that they stumbled through the door to their apartment in Palo Alto, Wally and Artemis were mauling each other. Hands were clawing, trying to practically rip the clothing from their bodies as quickly as possible, and feet were stumbling, trying to make it to the bedroom. In the background, they could hear the sound of Nelson, their pit bull, barking happily. But, for this one moment, they focused on each other and no one else. It was just them for now.

Mouths were molding together, greedily snatching away oxygen. It was as if they were trying to make up for all the kisses they'd missed and then some.

Wally's hands were tangled in the thick, blonde hair that he'd missed seeing for so long, pressing the body of his sorely-missed girlfriend closer to him. He couldn't tell if this was all a dream, if it was really over. But, her body felt so real in his arms, her mouth felt so soft against his, and her short pants in his ear were too husky to be fake.

She really was here. She really was back. She really was _safe_.

Wally pressed her against the wall, reluctantly tearing his mouth from hers in order to rest his forehead on her own. "God," he rasped, out of breath, "I've missed you so much. So," he swooped down suddenly, kissing her cheek, "damn," her jaw, "_much_," her neck.

Artemis, at the feel of his lips on her neck, right at the sensitive spot she knew he loved to tease, groaned. "I've missed you too, Wall-man." Her hands reached down to grab his face and pull him back up to her mouth, where she really wanted him to be. _Foreplay be damned_, she thought. Right now, all she wanted was to kiss him until daylight.

And he seemed all too eager to comply.

"You have no idea," Wally panted between her kisses, "how worried I've been." He kissed her again, forcing her mouth open with his own in order to taste her, like he was checking if she still tasted the same. Eventually, he murmured against her lips, "Hell, I even yelled at Dick."

"You always yell at Dick," she reminded him huskily, letting her fingers cup the nape of his neck and play with the strands of his hair there that curled ever so slightly.

Wally laughed throatily. He loved it when she toyed with his hair—and she knew it. "Only when he's _being_ a dick."

"Wally," Artemis chastised, rolling her grey eyes.

"But, Babe, seriously. I've been going crazy without you here. You have no idea how many times I thought about suiting up and busting you out of that whole thing. I really, really considered it," he said seriously, eyeing her with honest, green eyes that made her knees go weak. "Not knowing if you were okay…it drove me practically crazy."

The archer let her eyes fall coyly and bit her bottom lip, slowly raking her teeth over it in a way that she knew he couldn't resist. And when his body tensed up, she almost chuckled. Instead, she murmured, "So, have you decided if you're going to kill me or kiss me?" Her arms locked around his neck, hands combing through his red hair methodically.

"Hmm," Wally hummed, leaning down with a grin. "Hold that thought."

His mouth was on hers again in the next second, hard and bruising and full of the longing that had built up over the past three months. It had been exactly three months ago when she'd left, assuring him that she'd be fine. Hard to believe it had been _only_ been three months—to the both of them, it had felt more like three _years_. But, as the saying went: _absence makes the heart grow stronger_. Artemis and Wally didn't believe they could possibly love each other any more than they did right now. Chances were, however, that within time, they would love each other even more.

That thought was fused into their kiss.

"I love you," Wally murmured as his hand slowly inched up her stomach.

They were dressed in civvies—having changed before using a Zeta tube—and she was only wearing a baggy sweatshirt with a sports bra underneath and a pair of leggings. His personal favorite; easy clothes, ones she could slip off in a split second. Underneath his palm, her stomach felt hard and strong, just like it had been before she'd left. And yet…it almost felt a little softer, a little rounder. She'd skipped on her daily jogging for three months, so he supposed it was only natural.

But, when his hand continued to linger on her stomach, right underneath her naval, Artemis seemed to resurface from the lust-haze and breathe, "Wally…" against his lips.

"Hmm?" he muttered as he forced her mouth open again. He really didn't care about what she wanted to say, he was much more interested in hearing those soft noises that came from the back of her throat when he kissed her just right.

Artemis tried to pull back, but her head was still braced against the wall. There was nowhere for her to go. "Wally," she repeated.

His hand began rubbing her stomach in small circles. "What?" he whispered into her ear.

"I have to tell you something."

"Right now?" he whined like a child, craning his neck to fix her with a pout.

"Yes," she said with a smile and patted his cheek, "right now."

With a shrug, Wally dove back down and began assaulting her neck. "If it can't wait till later," he mused suggestively against her soft skin, "then go ahead and tell me now, while my brain still functions properly." He felt her laugh vibrate through her neck, and, in response, bit down lightly to cause a small mark. When red outline of his teeth appeared, he soothed it with a few kisses before deciding to nuzzle the underside of her jaw.

Artemis groaned, almost forgetting what she was about to say. Sometimes, she really hated that he was able to make her forget something so easily. But, it was better this way, she decided with a smirk. Added to the surprise factor. "Happy Father's Day, Wally," she crooned, stroking his hair.

Wally kissed her jaw before pulling back with a confused face. His green eyes were alight with lust, and his eyebrows lifted to his hairline. "Uh, Babe? I don't know if you've noticed, but, Father's Day was three days ago. And I'm not a…" But he paused suddenly, eyes growing wider and wider, as if just a sudden thought had just occurred to him. "I'm not…" His eyes flashed to hers, bafflement in their depths, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Artemis never giggled—giggling was for little girls and small children. She laughed, she chuckled, or she chortled. She did not _giggle_. So that fact alone was enough to convince Wally, even before she shouted, "Surprise!"

He was at a complete loss for words. She had to be joking…right? "You mean you're…?" He pointed to her with a single finger.

She nodded.

He pointed to himself next. "…And I'm…?"

She nodded again with an exuberant smile.

Dumbfounded, the speedster could only mumble, "Really?"

Artemis huffed this time, crossing her arms in her typical annoyed fashion. "Yes, Wally. You're going to be a _daddy_, and I'm going to be a _mommy_. You know, spelling it all out like this takes the fun out of the whole _surprise_ thing," she told him with an amused, cocky grin that he'd come to love over the years.

"Artemis…" he breathed before gathering her up in his arms.

His chin rested on the crown of her head as she snuggled into the curve of his neck and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. It was amazing, she thought, how he could still smell like his _Old Spice_ shampoo after running through the desert, kicking major ass, and taking names. She'd missed cuddling up to him like this during those three months, being so close to him that she could smell his shower gel and shampoo. And while she would never admit it to anyone—except for maybe Wally, if he was lucky—Artemis found that she quite liked cuddling. Just simply sitting in his lap, or curled into his side, doing nothing, saying nothing… It was a nice change of pace.

Her arms wound around his back as they stood there, in the hall just outside their bedroom door. "…How long?" he asked after a good five minutes of silence.

"I found out three weeks ago…"

Wally tensed. "Three weeks ago? You found out that you were pregnant _three weeks ago_ and didn't abort the mission? Artemis…" His tone was disapproving, almost angry, and his brows were drawn together over narrowed eyes.

"I know," she sighed. "But I didn't really have a choice… We were in the middle of the _ocean_, without any way to contact the League or M'gann. It was impossible for me to leave. And even if I had, it would have looked suspicious—it was hard to earn the trust of Black Manta and the rest of The Light, you know," she explained as she crossed her arms.

He understood that part, and he had no doubt in his mind that she'd been extra careful on the ship after finding out. But the fact that she had fought just a few hours earlier…it still made him uncomfortable and slightly angry. "But you were fighting tonight!" Wally argued briskly. "What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse…what if the baby had gotten hurt? You should have _told_ me…or _someone_. Someone could have easily taken your place."

Artemis was calm and pressed a soothing, yet apologetic, hand to Wally's cheek. "I told Kaldur as soon as I knew. If anything happened to me, he was going to take care of it right away; you know Kaldur always keeps his promises. Our baby was safe, I promise," she assured. "But you're right, it was risky."

"Damn right it was risky…" he snorted, folding his arms as he nodded his head. "It's a good thing we're retired. And we're staying _absolutely_ retired for the next year—no matter what Dick says. The planet could be under alien invasion, again, for all I care…" His look was stern, leaving no room for argument. But Artemis didn't want to argue; retirement sounded good right about now. Wally chewed the inside of his cheek, appearing to be mulling over something. Then, he suddenly burst, "I can't _believe_ Dick and I sent you under cover to infiltrate _The Light_ when you were pregnant."

"Wally, you didn't even know. I didn't even know."

Green eyes closed as his hand raised to rub the bridge of his nose. "So not the point here… You were in danger that whole time, you _both_ were." His head dropped down to her shoulder and his hands brushed over her stomach, where he felt the small swell again. She hadn't been getting out of shape due to her lack of jogging, she was only pregnant.

"We're safe, aren't we?" she asked bemusedly.

"…Yeah," he muttered begrudgingly, "you are."

"So, let's not worry about what _could have been_ and instead, let's focus on what's happening _right now_…" she murmured, twisting the words around on her tongue in a seductive way that made her boyfriend's knees turn to jelly.

"Babe…" Wally groaned, throwing his head back. Artemis leapt at the opportunity and planted short, sweet kisses on the column of his exposed throat. "Two times in one day. I can't decide whether I should kiss you or yell at you." But his hands found their way to her hair again, and he silently marveled at how soft it felt after she'd worked up a sweat. Most girls' hair would have snarls and tangles…but hers was still perfect. Somehow.

"Hmm…" She reached for his face, pulling him in for another heated, passionate kiss that left the both of them breathless and revived their previous, carnal desire. Her voice was low and throaty as she pulled him into their bedroom with a wicked grin and said, "Hold that thought, _Daddy_…"

* * *

_**Ah, this is how the series should end. No, seriously. I want my Spitfire babies. Rawr. Oh, and a little fun fact for ya'll! Father's Day really is June 16th, just three days before Wally and Artemis are reunited on June 19th. How perfect is that? I mean, COME ON. **_

_**Everything just fell into place for this. So, review! It would make me most happy :) And somewhat forget that I've waited nearly seven months to see some Spitfire :3**_


End file.
